The University of Kentucky and the Sanders-Brown Center on Aging are recognized for their research on the causes and repercussions of Alzheimer's Disease. I will use the Academic Leadership Award to expand this focus of excellence to encompass a broader spectrum in the biomedical sciences. The program objectives are to: enhance and coordinate research, training and curriculum development in the normal aging of the brain and nervous system, the biology of the menopause and the aging of the cardiovascular system. I will focus on these three specific areas of biomedical science since new knowledge in these areas is essential if we are to improve the quality of life of the elderly. In addition, we have the greatest opportunity to markedly improve research and training in these areas because of the coming together of several coincident circumstances. This award will serve as a catalyst to achieve 3 major goals: (1) enhance research efforts in the aging of the brain and nervous system, the biology of the menopause and the aging of the cardiovascular biology. (2) improve the quality of training in gerontology by accelerating the development of innovative courses in the doctoral program in Gerontology focused on biomedical gerontology and providing training opportunities to clinical fellows. (3) integrate the foci of research and amplify the impact of enhanced research and education initiatives. This award will greatly increase the research potential and academic capacity for the study of aging at the University of Kentucky. I have received commitments from several administrative offices to match some of the funds dedicated to specific goals. Therefore, an Academic Leadership Award will allow me to leverage internal resources and thereby amplify the impact of this funding. I anticipate that this Award will enable the University of Kentucky to be a truly national model for comprehensive and integrated centers of excellence in biomedical research and training in aging.